For the correction of data encoded with error correction codes, error correction circuits are used. As codes for error correction, frequently Hamming-Codes, Hsiao-Codes, BCH-Codes and others are used. For the error correction of data encoded with error-correcting codes, error correction circuits may be used.
By the high degree of integration of electronic circuits, more frequently transient and permanent hardware errors occur which may also corrupt the error correction circuit. An erroneous error correction circuit may lead to an erroneous correction of the data to be processed by the same, even if the data to be processed by the same are correct, which is disadvantageous and ought to be practically excluded, for example, in safety-critical applications.